


College, Coffee, and Energy Drinks

by pondify



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik watches in mildly horrified fascination as Raoul opens the can and proceeds to pour its contents into his coffee cup. Why anyone would ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee like this, he’ll never know. “I’m going to die,” Raoul announces dramatically, then picks up the cup and downs the entire thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College, Coffee, and Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post. I literally have no shame.

It’s six fifty-three a.m. on a Monday and this is the first time since preschool that anyone has ever voluntarily sat down next to Erik in class, but the boy doesn’t seem aware of this fact. He drops his bag on the floor with a thump of fabric and shifting books, sets his coffee cup down on the table, and collapses in the chair to Erik’s right, letting out a heavy sigh.

The boy has messy blonde hair, a handsome face, and dark purple crescents underscoring his light blue eyes. He is wearing scuffed black Converse, khaki pants, a slightly wrinkled grey-blue sweater, and a white button-up shirt, which is unbuttoned at the top to show a bit of tanned collarbone. His long fingers drum idly on the desk as he closes his eyes for a moment.

Erik recognizes him, of course. Raoul de Chagny, rich, smart, and somewhat popular. He has friends, anyway, so why is he sitting next to _Erik_?

Raoul sighs again, pulling Erik out of his thoughts. He runs a hand through tousled blonde curls before taking the lid off his half-empty coffee cup, then leans down and pulls a can of Monster out of his bag.

Erik watches in mildly horrified fascination as Raoul opens the can and proceeds to pour its contents into his coffee cup. Why anyone would ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee like this, he’ll never know.

“I’m going to die,” Raoul announces dramatically, then picks up the cup and downs the entire thing.

Stunned into silence, Erik just watches out of the corner of his eye, torn between amusement, annoyance, and admiration. Finally, he says, “Why are you sharing that information with me, exactly?”

Raoul sets the cup down and grins at him. “To see if I could get you to talk.”


End file.
